The Third Person (Sekuel So Hot)
by sugawaramin
Summary: Di saat Yoongi sudah menikah dengan Namjoon, Jeongguk datang dan menghancurkan segalanya
1. chapter 1

16 Agustus 2026

06.51 a.m.

Kediaman Min, Seoul

Harumnya aroma nasi goreng kimchi buatan seseorang dari luar kamar menggoda indra penciuman Min Yoon Gi yang masih mengulat malas di dalam selimut tebalnya. Pria pucat itu segera turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui sosok pria manis bersurai merah yang tengah menata hasil masakannya di meja makan, Min Nam Joon.

Yoongi tersenyum singkat sebelum menghampiri sosok yang tengah fokus melapisi nasi gorengnya dengan omelet dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan posesif, "Pagi, Joon." Sapanya tepat di telinga Namjoon. Pria Min itu juga menggigit pelan telinga Namjoon, membuat si manis tersentak kecil, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Namjoon.

"Ah, selamat pagi, hyung." Namjoon menyapa balik dengan nada ceria. Pria itu langsung memberi morning kiss untuk Yoongi dan balas memeluk suaminya.

Ya, mereka telah menikah. Satu tahun lalu tepatnya, di saat mereka telah menyelesaikan S2nya bersama dengan hasil akhir yang sangat memuaskan dan Yoongi mendapat pekerjaan sebagai produser di sebuah agensi ternama Korea Selatan, pria pucat itu langsung melamar Namjoon tepat di hari wisuda mereka.

Sudah lebih dari cukup ia mendapatkan pacar yang baik seperti Min Yoon Gi, yang membantunya keluar dari dunia malam penuh dosa dan menerimanya sepenuh hati tanpa merasa jijik dengan status pelacur yang di sandang olehnya. Ia juga bahagia karena bisa menyelesaikan S2nya tanpa kendala apapun seperti dosen galak, kakak tingkat yang menyebalkan, dan sebagainya. Jurusan Yoongi dan kelas tambahan yang di pilih pria itu pun sama persis dengan Namjoon sehingga ia bisa bersama dengan Yoongi kapanpun lagi dimanapun. Dan Yoongi melamarnya!

Namjoon yang terlalu bahagia saat itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis dan menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk erat Min Yoon Gi, apalagi saat Yoongi datang bersama orang tuanya ke rumah Namjoon untuk meminta ijin mempersunting pria bermarga Kim itu. Orang tua mereka tidak ada yang merasa keberatan saat tahu Yoongi ingin menikahi Namjoon dan hal itu membuat kedua belah pihak sangat senang.

Mereka menikah dua bulan setelah proses lamaran secara resmi di gereja kecil yang berlokasi di Daegu. Yoongi yang menginginkan pernikahan sederhana hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman-teman baiknya semasa SMP, SMA, juga kuliah, termasuk Park Ji Min, mantannya di masa SMA yang ternyata sudah bersuami. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang hanya mengundang keluarganya.

Setelahnya mereka berbulan madu di California, tinggal di sana selama setengah tahun sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Korea dan menetap di apartemen mewah yang mereka beli dari hasil bekerja semasa di California.

Pernikahan yang manis memang. Mereka berhasil membuat pasangan lain iri dengan hubungan mereka yang awet tanpa ada drama di dalamnya, bahkan pertengkaran pun bisa di hitung dengan jari saking jarangnya mereka bertentangan pendapat.

"Tumben sekali kau mau memasak. Ada apa?"

Omong-omong, Namjoon memang jarang memasak untuk Yoongi maupun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih pesan antar makanan dari restoran atau Yoongi yang akan memasak karena ia berfikir makanannya bisa membunuh seseorang saking tidak enaknya.

Tapi Namjoon selalu berlatih memasak agar ia bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan berguna bagi Yoongi.

"Aku sedang niat memasak saja. Lagipula tidak baik untukmu jika terus makan makanan cepat saji." Namjoon menjawab sembari menyendokkan nasi ke piring dan memberinya pada Yoongi. Setelahnya menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya sendiri, "Ayo sarapan."

Yoongi mengangguk, mengambil sujeo dari tempatnya, dan mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan istrinya yang manis. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi mengunyah sebelum ia mengusap rambut Namjoon, "Enak. Aku suka masakanmu."

"Lalu, apa hadiah yang akan hyung berikan untukku?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada sensual, pria manis itu berpindah tempat duduk ke paha kekar Yoongi dan menggerakkan tangannya ke selangkangan Yoongi. Memberi kode pada Yoongi agar suaminya mau bercinta dengannya pagi ini juga.

Yoongi yang peka pada kode Namjoon langsung melumat bibir manis sang istri, menggigit pelan, mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Namjoon dengan lidatnya sebelum ia memainkan lidah Namjoon. Tangannya merayap-rayap ke bagian sensitif Namjoon dan membuat istrinya mendesah karena kegelian.

"Aku berikan kau kehangatan di pagi yang indah ini, sayang."

The Third Person

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi dengan Jimin. Dia bilang ada restoran yang baru di buka seminggu lalu dan makanannya enak-enak. Bolehkah?" Tanya Namjoon di tengah kegiatannya mengenakan kemeja lengan 3/4 miliknya sementara Yoongi tengah bergulat dengan tumpukan kertas yang berisi lirik lagu dan nada di kasurnya.

Yeah, bekerja sebagai produser adalah satu keuntungan bagi Yoongi karena ia tidak harus melakukan segalanya dalam studionya yang berada di agensi, jadi ia bisa bertemu dengan Namjoon setiap saat dan bisa membuat musik bersama, kemudian makan kue yang sering di beli Namjoon di toko sebelah rumah, lalu menonton film, bermain ke pasar malam yang buka dua pekan sekali di malam Minggu, dan bercinta sesuka hati tiap mereka mau.

Benar-benar beruntung di poin terakhir.

"Boleh. Kapan mau pergi?" Tanya Yoongi sambil melemparkan senyum tipis pada Namjoon. "Sekarang, hyungie. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Namjoon mendekati Yoongi dan mencium bibir suaminya sekilas. "Iya. Hati-hati, bae." Yoongi membalas dengan mengacak rambut istrinya yang manis.

Namjoon keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Yoongi sendirian di sana dengan tumpukan kertasnya.

Pria pucat itu tidak langsung fokus kembali pada pekerjaan yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Ia memikirkan ulang tentang keputusannya mengijinkan Namjoon pergi dengan Park Ji Min, si mantan Min Yoon Gi yang sejak jaman SMA sangat populer karena wajah imut dan tubuh semoknya.

Jimin memang imut dan baik. Namun ia sering menghasut dan mempengaruhi seseorang agar menuruti apa yang ia mau dan inginkan. Banyak orang yang sudah termakan hasutan serta bujuk rayu pria manis yang mirip kucing gendut itu.

Min Yoon Gi tahu istrinya bersahabat dengan Jimin, tapi hal itu terjadi setelah Jimin datang ke pernikahannya dan menjerit girang saat melihat Namjoon yang begitu cantik di balut gaun pengantin. Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa Namjoon si populer berotak cerdas kerap kali bercanda ria bersama Jimin si manis nan montok tukang hasut yang notabene mantan pacarnya.

'Bagaimana jika Jimin mengenalkan Namjoon pada pria lain?'

'Bagaimana jika Jimin menyuruh Namjoon melakukan hal bodoh?'

'Bagaimana jika... Namjoon sampai selingkuh?'

Untuk pemikiran yang terakhir, Yoongi menepisnya jauh-jauh dan meyakini dirinya bahwa Namjoon tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Yoongi. Kim Nam Joon sangat mencintai Yoongi, tentu saja. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Namjoon mau menanti sampai delapan tahun untuk di nikahi Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawannya saat ini.

16 Agustus 2026

10.23 a.m.

Ramen Addict, Seoul

Sampailah Namjoon di restoran bernama Ramen Addict yang berada di tengah kota Seoul dan langsung masuk ke dalam sana restoran Jepang tersebut. Tak sulit untuk menemukan Jimin karena hanya ia yang duduk sendirian sambil msmasang wajah cemberut.

Segera pria manis itu menghampiri Jimin yang terlihat tengah sibuk menunggu seseorang yang Namjoon yakini adalah dirinya.

Seraya menepuk pundak Jimin pelan, Namjoon menyapa, "Morning, Chimmy!" Dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Jimin.

Yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh ke arah depannya dan menemukan sosok orang yang sedari tadi di carinya, "Hyung! Kau lama sekali sih! Dari mana saja?" Jimin memasang wajah cemberutnya yang benar-benar manis dan hal itu tidak membuat Namjoon segera meminta maaf tetapi malah tertawa, lalu mencubit pipi Jimin gemas, "Ouh, Chimmyku ini manis sekali sih! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan urusanku di rumah. Maaf, Chimmy."

Jimin memilih menjauhkan pipinya dari jangkauan Namjoon dengan maksud agar pipinya tidak bengkak saat pulang nanti dan bersedekap, "Daripada itu, hyung, kau harus memesan makanan! Aku sudah memesan duluan karena lama menunggumu."

Pria manis itu mengangguk dan melihat-lihat buku menu yang sudah tersedia di meja. Dengan senang hati ia memilih ramen mana yang akan menjadi makanan pembukanya untuk hari ini. Tapi di saat ia hendak menunjuk pada pilihannya, Jimin menjerit tertahan, mengagumi apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini, lalu menunjuk ke satu arah dan hal itu membuat Namjoon dengan cepat menoleh ke arah tersebut.

Di lihatnya ada sesosok pemuda tampan berpostur tinggi dan tampak kekar datang ke arah Jimin dan Namjoon sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

Pemuda itu memberikan senyum ke arah Namjoon sebelum ia memberikan mangkuk yang ternyata berisi ramen padanya. Tonkatsu ramen, kesukaan Namjoon.

"Ramen pembukamu, manis." Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang bulat pada Namjoon dan hal itu membuat rona merah samar di pipi pria itu.

Entah apa yang di fikirkan istri dari Min Yoon Gi itu sekarang, tapi yang pasti dia sudah lupa apa arti cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis sebelah kirinya. Kemungkinan besar keinginannya akan 'itu' mulai bangkit saat melihat pemuda super tampan yang memberinya semangkuk ramen.

Jimin yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memukul kepala si pemuda tampan dengan buku menu sebelum memekik menggunakan dialek Busan, "Apa kau tidak tahu malu?!"

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi pelanggan lain padaku. Mereka tidak akan datang untuk hari ini karena Jimin sudah memesan Ramen Addict untuk dirinya sendiri khusus di hari Kamis yang cerah ini.

Jangan tanya pula betapa kaya Park Ji Min sampai ia berani booking restoran hanya untuk dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Park?" Pemuda tampan itu meringis sakit sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, balas berbicara menggunakan dialek Busan.

Sementara Namjoon yang tidak mengerti hanya memilih diam dan menyimak pembicaraan Jimin dan pemuda seratus persen tampan itu.

"Namjoon hyung sudah menikah! Dan kau menggodanya!" Jimin berseru.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa pemuda tampan sepertimu tidak menggodaku saja?" Ah, Jimin. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa berbicara seberani itu.

"Kau juga sudah menikah, bodoh. Mana mau aku menggoda istri orang." Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Namjoon hyung juga istri orang! Lagipula darimana kau tahu aku sudah menikah, Jeon?!"

"Nathan beritahu."

"Argh! Sudahlah," Jimin merengut kesal sebelum akhirnya menjadi ceria lagi setelah melihat wajah Namjoon yang lucu karena kebingungan, "Oh, hyungie! Maaf karena membuatmu bingung. Si brengsek ini adalah temanku, dia pemilik Ramen Addict."

Namjoon mengangguk, mengerti dengan penjelasan Jimin yang sedari tadi menggunakan dialek Busan. Untunglah Namjoon sudah mempelajarinya.

"Nah, Joon hyung. Ini Jeon Jeong Guk. Jeongguk, dia Kim Nam Joon!"

"Jeon Jeong Guk. Salam kenal." Sekali lagi pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Namjoon, "Ah, silahkan makan ramennya."

Yah, Namjoon bahkan sampai lupa bahwa di hadapannya telah terhidang tonkatsu ramen yang tampaknya enak karena salah fokus pada pemuda seratus persen tampan yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Bahkan sedari tadi yang Namjoon lakukan hanya menatap Jeongguk dan memuja ketampanannya dalam benak.

Park Ji Min tentu memperhatikan tingkah sahabat manisnya. Ia tahu Namjoon mulai tertarik dengan pesona seorang Jeon Jeong Guk si pemuda seratus persen terlalu sangat amat super tampan sekali.

Sungguh, Jimin jadi menyesal mengajak Namjoon ke sini meski tujuan awalnya hanya untuk makan ramen super enak yang di buat oleh sahabatnya yang benar-benar tampan itu.

'Aku harap Namjoon hyung masih ingat apa status Yoongi hyung...'

16 Agustus 2026

03.40 p.m.

Ramen Addict, Seoul

Hari ini Jeongguk menutup restorannya lebih cepat karena Jimin si pemesan restoran sudah pulang dan ia memang agak malas untuk menerima pelanggan lagi. Para bawahannya juga sudah bersiap untuk pulang setelah membereskan peralatan untuk memasak dan menghitung ulang pendapatan sehari lalu juga mencairkan cek yang di berikan Jimin sebelum pemuda bersurai pink itu pulang.

Sebenarnya Namjoon juga ingin ikut pulang dengan Jimin setelah selesai memakan beberapa mangkuk ramen (perlu kalian tahu Namjoon benar-benar kuat makan banyak, dia bahkan bisa memakan sepuluh mangkuk nasi tanpa mual) tapi Jeongguk mencegahnya dan mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang setelah menutup restoran.

Namjoon berfikir bahwa akan lebih hemat ongkos jika pemuda itu mengantarnya, maka tanpa ragu, Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunggu pemuda itu sembari berkirim e-mail dengan Yoongi, suaminya. Hm, untunglah pada akhirnya Namjoon sadar bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan pria pucat bermarga Min yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Dan, mumpung ada yang berminat mengantarnya, akan lebih baik jika Namjoon pergi ke beberapa tempat yang menyediakan makanan enak, kan?

Subjek: -

Re: re: re: Kapan kau pulang?

Mungkin agak malam? Aku tak begitu bisa memastikannya karena aku ingin pergi ke beberapa tempat hari ini, jadi nanti aku kabari lagi.

Batal Kirim

Bertepatan dengan selesainya Namjoon mengirim pesan pada Yoongi, Jeongguk datang dengan menggunakan kaos putih yang di lapisi jaket jeans biru gelap serta kaki jenjangnya di balut oleh celana jeans dengan warna senada dengan jaketnya. Gaya kasual yang benar-benar keren itu membuat Jeongguk terasa lebih tampan dari pada saat mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan yang di gulung sampai 3/4, celana bahan berwarna hitam, dan sepatu resmi.

Rasanya, Jeongguk jadi lebih 'panas' dan Namjoon menyukainya.

Maksudnya, bukan suka dalam pembicaraan hati sama hati, tapi lebih ke arah pembicaraan saat para wanita melihat pria tampan dengan otot-ototnya yang menggoda iman. Ya, suka semacam itulah.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Jeongguk mendekat pada Namjoon dan langsung saja mencium bibir Namjoon dengan sengaja.

Tentu saja sengaja, karena ia ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya mencium istri orang.

Awalnya istri dari Min Yoon Gi itu terbuai akan bibir Jeongguk yang manis dengan aroma tembakau yang tidak begitu kentara. Ia bahkan membalas Jeongguk saat pemuda itu mulai menggigit bibir tebalnya, meminta ijin agar lidahnya dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Namjoon. Namun sekelebat bayangan Yoongi yang melintas dalam pikirannya membuatnya menghentikan ciuman itu dan mendorong Jeongguk sejauh mungkin sementara Jeongguk hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"E-eh, uhm, ma-maafkan aku." Namjoon dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas karena malu. Ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Jeongguk juga jadi salah tingkah. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan nafsu birahinya setiap melihat pria manis di hadapannya ini. Masa bodoh dengan kenyataan bahwa makhluk Tuhan yang cantik ini sudah jadi milik orang, yang penting Jeongguk bisa menyetubuhinya secepat mungkin.

"Ah, tidak, bukan salahmu," Jeongguk berujar, "Oh iya, mari kuantar."

The Third Person

Kim Nam Joon dan Jeon Jeong Guk banyak mengobrol di perjalanan menuju supermarket yang katanya menyediakan banyak jenis ramen dan keju. Dari sana ia tahu bahwa Jeon Jeong Guk adalah mantan pacar Park Ji Min yang mengakhiri hubungan karena di tinggal menikah oleh Jimin.

Miris memang, tapi Jeongguk menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada bahwa ia kalah saing dengan suami Jimin, seorang atlet badminton berparas tampan yang pernah melakukan selebrasi kemenangan dengan melepas pakaian dan menunjukkan absnya. Sportivitas Jeongguk memang harus di acungi jempol.

Dari percakapan panjang mereka juga, Namjoon jadi tahu bahwa Jeongguk mendirikan Ramen Addict saat ia telah menyelesaikan S1nya di Jepang.

Menurut Namjoon, Jeongguk itu hebat. Usianya masih begitu muda namun sudah memiliki restoran sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bergantung pada suaminya karena tidak berniat bekerja meski banyak agensi besar yang memintanya untuk menjadi produser.

Ia berfikir menjadi istri yang baik bagi Yoongi saja sudah membanggakan.

"Um, Jeongguk-ssi, s-supermarketnya sudah terlewat." Namjoon berucap dengan nada gugup saat mobil yang di kendarai oleh pemuda tampan itu sudah melewati tempat yang di tuju Namjoon.

Sementara Jeongguk tidak mempedulikan panggilan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dan membawa mobilnya menuju ke sebuah gedung apartemen yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari supermarket tersebut.

"Jeongguk-ssi, kita mau ke mana?" Namjoon bertanya dengan panik di saat Jeongguk masuk ke basement dari gedung apartemen yang di tuju Jeongguk.

Pemuda itu memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang jarang di lewati orang sebelum akhirnya ia mematikan mesin mobil, "Kau fikir aku akan mudah melepaskanmu dengan cara membiarkanmu ke supermarket itu? Tidak, manis."

"Apa maumu?" Namjoon akhirnya sadar bahwa ia benar-benar bodoh karena mau saja di antar oleh orang yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mulai melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Jeongguk seakan pemuda di hadapannya ini harus ia bunuh bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku mau kau. Aku mau tubuhmu." Jeongguk menyeringai sebelum ia bergerak menahan Namjoon yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Ia menahan pergerakan Namjoon dengan cara melilitkan sabuk pengaman dan memundurkan bangku penumpang yang di duduki pria itu, otomatis sabuk yang melilitnya makin ketat dan membuat pergerakan Namjoon jadi tidak leluasa.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Argh!" Namjoon mencoba meronta melepaskan diri meski ia tahu percobaannya akan gagal.

"Tidak akan, babe. Kau terlalu indah untuk kubiarkan bebas." Tangan Jeongguk mulai meraba paha sekal Namjoon sementara lidahnya menjilat leher putih mulus milik pria manis bersuami itu.

"Aahh.." Jeongguk menyeringai dan menggigit leher Namjoon, mengecupnya, menjilatnya, kemudian menghisapnya, dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Sementara tangan nakalnya bergerak menuju selangkangan Namjoon dan menyentuh milik Namjoon. Tidak hanya menyentuh, Jeongguk bahkan membelai penis Namjoon dan memberikan remasan-remasan kecil yang membuat Namjoon memekik nikmat.

Fikiran pria itu mulai kosong karena kenikmatan yang di berikan Jeongguk. Namjoon tentu tidak mau munafik dengan mengatakan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual itu tidak enak dan membuatnya risih, tetapi bayangan Yoongi yang selalu menghantuinya membuatnya terus meronta melepaskan diri meski penisnya sudah menegang dan minta di puaskan.

"Lepashh.. ahhh.. kan.. akkuuhh..." Akhirnya pria manis itu mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama. Permainan Jeongguk terlalu nikmat sampai membuatnya bisa orgasme meski si tampan baru menyentuhnya selama beberapa menit.

Jeongguk kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah manis Namjoon yang penuh dengan keringat. Maka dari itu ia langsung melumat bibir Namjoon setelah puas menyaksikan bagaimana Namjoon merasa nikmat dengan hand jobnya.

Ia menggigit pelan bibir Namjoon, meminta si manis membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk. Tanpa Jeongguk duga, Namjoon tanpa segan membuka mulutnya dan lidahnya mulai beraksi dengan mengajak lidah Jeongguk menari.

Ya. Namjoon pasrah pada akhirnya dan membiarkan Jeongguk memberikannya kenikmatan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika harus menahan hasrat seksualnya yang menggebu-gebu. Penisnya sudah benar-benar sakit karena ia tidak puas hanya dengan satu orgasme saja. Ia ingin yang lebih.

Lupakan Yoongi, nafsu birahinya lebih penting sekarang.

Sementara Jeongguk yang sudah kegirangan karena lawan mainnya pasrah mulai membuka pakaian Namjoon satu persatu meski agak sulit karena terhalang sabuk pengaman. Ia tetap mencumbu Namjoon dengan panas tanpa berniat melepaskannya meski satu milimeter sekalipun.

The Third Person

Min Yoon Gi berguling malas di ranjangnya sementara kedua tangannya memegang kertas berisi permohonan membuat beberapa lagu untuk boy group yang di rencanakan comeback. Pria tampan berkulit pucat itu memijit pelipisnya sambil berfikir ia pasti harus bekerja ekstra hari ini.

Akhirnya Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berniat membuat kopi agar tidak mengantuk saat begadang nanti malam.

Pria pucat itu mengeluarkan sebuah cangkir dari raknya, mengambil setoples kopi bubuk, satu sachet gula, dan sendok dari tempatnya. Segera ia masukkan satu sendok kopi dan gula ke cangkir, menuangkan air panas dari dispenser sebelum ia mengaduknya sampai rata.

Ia duduk di kursi meja makan sambil meniup uap yang di hasilkan dari kopi panasnya. Yoongi kemudian menyeruput pelan kopi panasnya, namun..

PRANG!!

Cangkir itu terjatuh dari genggaman Yoongi dan menghantam lantai. Pecah berkeping-keping seperti hati Min Yoon Gi yang entah mengapa terasa seperti di hantam bola penghancur yang sangat besar.

Segera Yoongi mengambil kain dan lap. Perlahan ia letakkan pecahan keramik itu di atas kain. Namun salah satu pecahan merobek kulit jarinya dan membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan banyak darah dari sana.

Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi khawatir. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan cepat seakan ia telah melihat akhir dari sesuatu, dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan sampai membuatnya sesak nafas. Hatinya panik namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain kembali memungut pecahan keramik yang entah mengapa sangat mengibaratkan kondisi hatinya sekarang ini.

Lalu muncul sekelebat bayangan sang istri, Namjoon, di benaknya. Bayangan di mana Kim Nam Joon tengah bersenang-senang bersama pemuda yang tampaknya hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Namjoon untuk kepuasannya. Bayangan yang terasa begitu nyata itu segera Min Yoon Gi tepis jauh-jauh dari fikirannya, dan berdoa,

Jangan mengambil Namjoon dariku, Tuhan.

The Third Person

Kim Nam Joon menunggingkan bokongnya ke hadapan Jeongguk setelah pemuda itu melepaskannya dari sabuk pengaman yang menyusahkan dan merobek-robek pakaiannya. Ia benar-benar terangsang saat Jeongguk memperlakukannya sekasar itu.

Dan Namjoon menyukainya.

"Tolong.. gunakan aku untuk memuaskanmu.." Namjoon menggunakan dua jarinya untuk merenggangkan analnya yang ketat dan berkedut meminta penis untuk memasukinya segera. Jeongguk menyeringai, tak menyangka Namjoon yang manis dan polos itu bisa berubah menjadi jalang haus penis yang ingin lubangnya di perkosa sampai mampus.

Ya, itu karena Jeongguk tak mengetahui bahwa Namjoon yang sudah bersuami ini dulunya benar-benar pelacur meski tak tahu cara masturbasi karena ia selalu di puaskan.

"Tentu, manis." Jeongguk membelai bokong sekal milik Namjoon sebelum menamparnya sekali dan membuat pria manis itu menjerit nikmat.

Tolong ingat fakta bahwa Namjoon adalah jalang masokis.

Pemuda super tampan itu mengeluarkan borgol yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Ia ambil kedua tangan Namjoon untuk di kekangnya menggunakan borgol itu dan di kaitkan pada pegangan mobilnya. Jeongguk mulai membelai seluruh bagian tubuh Namjoon yang menurutnya sensitif sebelum kedua tangannya berhenti di kedua dada montok Namjoon. Tanpa segan, pemuda itu meremasnya dengan kasar dan, "Aahhhhh... d-dada.. kuuhhhh.. kyaaahhhh.." Namjoon memekik dan mendesah keras. Penisnya yang mengeluarkan banyak cairan precum itu makin sakit dan menginginkan orgasme, namun Jeongguk seperti tidak mengijinkannya dengam cara mempermainkan tubuh hornynya.

"Jeonghhh... gghhukkk... ssiiihh.. aaanngghhh..." Namjoon tidak tahan lagi di saat pemuda itu menempatkan kepalanya di bawah dada Namjoon dan menghisap putingnya. Jeongguk tersenyum di tengah kegiatannya karena mengetahui betapa sang bottom menikmati perlakuannya.

Fikiran Namjoon sendiri hampir kosong. Ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali betapa nikmat permainan Jeongguk pada tubuhnya.

Pria itu mengingat-ingat kapan tubuhnya di perlakukan kasar seperti ini dengan suaminya, Min Yoon Gi, setelah seks kedua mereka di kediaman Yoongi semasa SMA dahulu.

Hampir tidak pernah.

Min Yoon Gi selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Selalu bertanya padanya, "Apakah sakit?" sebelum menggerakkan penisnya dalam lubang Namjoon yang memang selalu sempit, ketat, dan hangat meski sudah berkali-kali di masuki penis sebesar apapun itu. Lalu pria pucat itu akan mengecup dahi Namjoon lembut, membiarkan Namjoon mencakar punggungnya jika permainan Yoongi menyakiti dirinya sementara Yoongi memeluknya hangat.

Suaminya itu mungkin tak akan pernah mau kasar pada Namjoon jika bukan Namjoon sendiri yang memaksanya dengan cara membangkang pada Yoongi, berharap banyak agar Yoongi menyiksanya habis-habisan. Kalau perlu sampai Namjoon tidak bisa berjalan sampai seminggu.

"AAHHHH..." Namjoon memekik keras di saat Jeongguk memasukkan penisnya yang berukuran cukup besar tanpa aba-aba apapun ke analnya dan melakukan gerakan in-out dengan cepat, panas, dan beraturan. Sakit, tapi Namjoon menyukainya.

Yoongi hyung tak pernah melakukan hal ini padaku.

Ia terlalu mengasihiku sampai dia bahkan tidak mau menyakitiku meski untuk kebutuhan biologisku ataupun dirinya.

Aku juga mencintainya, tentu saja. Tapi jika begini terus caranya..

"JEONHH..." Namjoon kembali memekik di saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar di paksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya dengan penis Jeongguk masih di dalamnya.

Itu dildo vibrator.

"Hm? Kau suka, bukan? Kau ingin di sakiti seperti ini, kan?" Jeongguk menyeringai sebelum ia menggigit bahu Namjoon dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jeongguk menyalakan dildo itu dan membuatnya bergetar di dalam lubang Namjoon. Pria manis itu bahkan sampai menunjukkan ahegaonya saking ia merasa nikmat.

Sakit.. tubuhku benar-benar sakit. Tapi aku suka. Ada rasa nikmat yang muncul di saat aku menerima semua rasa sakit ini.

Jeongguk yang bahkan tidak kukenal ini bisa memberikanku apa yang aku inginkan, tapi kenapa suamiku sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya?

Aku.. ingin lebih lama lagi seperti ini. Menjadi jalang homo haus penis yang ingin siksaan. Masokis.

Ah, jadikan aku milikmu, Jeon.

"Nnyyaahhh..." Namjoon mencapai orgasmenya, bertepatan dengan Jeongguk yang berhasil merobek kulit halusnya dengan taring tajamnya dan menghisap darah Namjoon yang manis.

Bertepatan pula dengan Yoongi yang sesak nafas setelah mendapat telepon dari temannya yang katanya melihat Namjoon tengah bercinta dengan seorang pemuda di dalam mobil, bahkan mengirim buktinya lewat e-mail.

The Third Person

Di kamar Jeongguk. Pukul 09.32 p.m.

Dua insan terbaring lemas tanpa busana di ranjang mewah dengan seprai dari kain sutra. Yang satu bermata sayu dengan tubuh berlumuran sperma dan bercak darah yang kentara di pahanya, namanya Namjoon. Dan yang satu tengah mengusap-usap rambut Namjoon sebelum ia memberi kecupan di puncak kepala Namjoon, namanya Jeongguk.

"Kau cantik, Joon. Boleh aku memilikimu?" Jeongguk bertanya sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan yang tertutup oleh kabut nafsu. Oh, iblis benar-benar menguasai dirinya sekarang.

Namjoon sendiri tersenyum sebelum ia melumat bibir tipis Jeongguk yang segera di balas oleh pemuda itu dengan cepat. French kiss terjadi selama beberapa waktu sebelum mereka memutuskan melepaskan ciuman karena ingin meraup udara.

Dalam keadaan terengah-engah, Namjoon berbisik di depan bibir Jeongguk, "Miliki aku, Jeon."

The Third Person

17 Agustus 2026

08.44 a.m.

Kediaman Min, Seoul

Namjoon pulang ke rumahnya keesokan hari di saat ia sudah membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi lemari pendingin di rumahnya dan membeli baju yang sama agar Yoongi tidak mencurigainya.

Jeongguk di suruhnya pulang ke apartemennya, agar skenario perselingkuhan satu malamnya bersama pemuda tampan itu berjalan dengan lancar.

"Aku pulang!" Namjoon menyapa penghuni rumah dengan ceria, berusaha mati-matian untuk melangkah dengan benar meski bokongnya benar-benar sakit.

Di sanalah ia menemukan Min Yoon Gi, suaminya. Di ruang keluarga, sedang menontoni televisi yang mati dengan tatapan datar. Ekspresinya pun sama dengan tatapannya. Datar. Seperti mati namun masih dalam keadaan hidup.

"H-hyung? Maafkan aku karena tidak mengabarimu semalam. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Jimin akan mengajakku menginap di rumahnya kemarin. Kami terlalu asyik sampai lupa mengabarimu..."

Bohong. Dasar pembohong.

"Begitu? Oh.." Yoongi menyahut dengan nada dinginnya dengan pandangan tetap ke arah televisi yang mati. Namjoon mengernyit heran dengan tingkah tak biasa dari suaminya. Maka ia memilih untuk mendekati pria itu, berniat menepuk pundaknya untuk menegurnya. Tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba berkata, "Seasyik itukah sampai jalanmu pincang seperti itu? Berapa penis yang memasuki lubangmu, hah?"

Namjoon kaget. Sungguh. Rasanya seperti kau di sambar petir di siang bolong, sampai kau mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang banyak dan tak terkendali.

"Hyung.. b-bagaim-" Namjoon tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena mendengar suara kekehan keluar dari bibir tipis suaminya. Terdengar santai, namun ada sisi menyeramkan yang tercipta dari suara Yoongi.

"Hahaha.. ternyata memang benar. Dasar pelacur murahan. Jalang tidak tahu diri." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam masing-masing saku celananya. Sementara Namjoon bergeming sambil meratapi nasibnya jikalau harus mendapat pukulan dari Yoongi.

"Padahal kau sudah menikah, suamimu sangat mencintaimu, tampan dan punya pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji besar, kehidupanmu sudah terjamin sampai kau tidak harus bekerja lagi untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupmu. Tapi kau malah menduakannya." Yoongi berdecak kagum, "Kau memang harus di beri apresiasi, Joon."

Min Yoon Gi melemparkan sebuah amplop pada Namjoon dan dengan sigap pria manis itu menangkapnya. Namjoon yang penasaran apa isi dari amplop itu langsung saja membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya dan menemukan secarik kertas.

Itu surat resmi dari pengadilan. Dan isinya adalah persetujuan permohonan cerai untuk pasangan Min Yoon Gi dan Kim Nam Joon dengan catatan, pasangan tersebut harus bertemu di pengadilan dan membicarakan semuanya di sana dengan kepala dingin.

"Seminggu lagi. Mari kita bertemu di pengadilan." Setelah semua itu, Yoongi pergi dari rumahnya dengan meninggalkan Namjoon yang jatuh terduduk di lantai rumahnya.

To be continue...

Vommentnya dong.. hehehe :v

Retjeh banget ff kali ini :v. Saya yang ngetik aja bingung ini cerita apaan . Hope everyone likey aelah yak.

Oh iya, btw, kalo saya buat jonatan ginting seru juga kali, ya?

Btw lagi, hayo coba tebak siapa suami jimin :v


	2. chapter 2

"Seminggu lagi. Mari kita bertemu di pengadilan." Setelah semua itu, Yoongi pergi dari rumahnya dengan meninggalkan Namjoon yang jatuh terduduk di lantai rumahnya.

The Third Person

20 Agustus 2026

06.17 p.m.

Kediaman Park, Seoul

Di sinilah Min Yoon Gi sekarang, di rumah Park Ji Min dan suaminya untuk menangisi keputusannya untuk menceraikan Namjoon.

Waktu Yoongi datang kemarin ke rumah Jimin dengan langsung masuk ke rumahnya tanpa memberi salam, lebih-lebih lagi memeluknya dengan sangat erat, pemuda manis itu ingin segera menendang Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya sebelum suaminya melihatnya dan berfikir buruk tentangnya. Tapi setelah Jimin merasakan remasan kuat di baju yang ia kenakan dan mendengar hembusan nafas berat Yoongi, mau tak mau Jimin mengijinkan pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu tetap di dalam rumahnya dan menyuruhnya bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Karena hanya Jimin yang tahu seluk-beluk seorang Min Yoon Gi lebih jauh dari pada seorang Kim Nam Joon. Park Ji Min sudah seperti seorang ibu bagi Yoongi meski nyatanya pemuda itu lebih muda dua tahun darinya, Yoongi tak pernah mencurahkan isi hatinya ke orang lain selain ibunya sendiri dan Jimin, ibu keduanya. Makanya Jimin tahu sekarang Yoongi tengah menghadapi masalah yang benar-benar berat dan ia butuh sandaran.

Lagi pula Jimin adalah awal dari selurun kejadian ini. Dia yang mengajak Namjoon ke Ramen Addict tanpa berfikir panjang tentang apa yang terjadi ke depannya jika ia mengajak pria manis itu ke sana dan menemui Jeongguk, si mantan.

Dan sekarang Yoongi tengah berbaring lemas sambil menangis di paha Jimin, pemuda itu mengusap-usap rambut hitam Yoongi dengan sayang dan suami Jimin hanya pasrah meratapi nasibnya yang jarang di manja begitu oleh Jimin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kau yang membuat keputusan, kau juga yang harus menerimanya." Ujar Jimin lembut, "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Joon hyung terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bilang mau bercerai?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. a-aku fikir.. semuanya sudah jelas, Chim.. Namjoon selingkuh.. hiks.."

"Nathan, tolong ambilkan air minum." Yang di panggil Nathan atau tepatnya Jonatan Christie, suami Jimin, langsung mengangguk dan melesat ke dapur, dan kembali lima belas detik kemudian. "Ini minumnya." Nathan meletakkan gelas kaca berisi air itu di meja, membuat Jimin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nathan.

Jika kau bertanya Jonatan Christie yang mana suaminya Jimin itu, jawabannya tentu saja Jonatan Christie yang peraih medali emas di ajang Asian Games 2018.

Kenapa bisa? Karena waktu perlombaan olahraga terbesar di Asia itu di selanggarakan, Jimin datang ke Indonesia bersama Yoongi dan Namjoon. Dan saat tengah menonton pertandingan badminton China vs Indonesia dengan pemain Shi Yu Qi vs Jonatan Christie, Jimin yang menyusup dengan menyamar menjadi salah satu staff Asian Games, masuk ke ruang atlet Indonesia dan menemui Nathan tepat setelah pertandingan berakhir.

Nathan, atau kerap di sapa Jojo, yang baru saja masuk ke ruang atlet setelah menang dari Yu Qi, tentu saja kaget mendengar pengakuan aku-sangat-menyukaimu dari orang asing berkebangsaan Korea dengan wajah super imut dan rambut pinknya. Entah apa yang merasuki fikirannya saat itu, tapi setahun kemudian, Jonatan menyatakan pada publik bahwa ia menjalin hubungan dengan Park Ji Min yang sontak membuat dunia gempar dengan para fujoshi yang sibuk memenuhi DMnya untuk menanyakan kepastian hubungan mereka.

Gila memang. Bahkan sangat gila karena Jimin sampai membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon malu, sampai mungkin mereka di blacklist dari daftar penggemar Jonatan Christie. Untunglah takdir berkata lain dan Jimin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan yaitu menikah dengan atlet badminton kebanggaan Indonesia, Nathan.

Bahkan Nathan sampai rela bolak-balik Korea-Indonesia demi mengurus pernikahannya waktu itu, juga menghadapi keluarga Jimin dengan bahasa Korea yang masih terbata-bata dan dialek Busan yang belum banyak ia mengerti.

Jimin sungguh beruntung, ya?

"Hyung, ini minum dulu, tenangkan dirimu." Yoongi mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya setelah mendengar pintaan Jimin. Ia mengambil gelas kaca itu dan meneguk air di dalamnya sampai habis.

Well, Yoongi harus mengisi ulang air matanya, bukan? Makanya ia bisa minum sebanyak itu.

"Hm.. menurutku, Yoon hyung, kau memang harus mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon hyung, lho. Kalau ia memang tidak sengaja kan bahaya. Apalagi dari video yang kau beri lihat kepadaku, si kameramen hanya merekam bagian di mana Namjoon hyung melakukan 'itu' bersama tersangka perselingkuhan dan setelahnya di matikan. Kesannya seperti si kameramen menyembunyikan fakta karena ia tidak merekam dari awal kejadian. Hyung, jika temanmu itu bisa memberi rekaman itu dengan gambar yang tajam dan sangat stabil seperti itu, berarti ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dari awal, kan?" Nathan jeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "Menurutku, ada kemungkinan ia merencanakan ini semua bersama tersangka. Karena.. bagaimana temanmu bisa masuk ke apartemen itu? Bukankah yang boleh masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu hanya pemilik kamar dan tamu yang sudah memiliki janji temu bersama warga apartemen itu dari jauh hari? Berarti, temanmu sudah ada janji bertemu dengannya sebelum kejadian, kan? Apalagi temanmu berkata, 'kebetulan saja aku boleh masuk' itu sudah aneh menurutku. Dan lagi, mobil tersangka tidak di lindungi oleh kaca film sama sekali. Artinya.. ia memang sengaja tidak melapisi kaca film agar temanmu dapat dengan mudah merekamnya, karena tidak ada seorang pun penjahat yang mau membuka lebar-lebar kejahatannya pada publik, bukan?" Nathan menjelaskan dengan penuh selidik, dan sangat rasional sampai kedua lawan bicaranya terdiam dan hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

Yang Jimin dan Yoongi tahu, Nathan, Jonatan Christie, meskipun 'posisi'nya di 'atas', dia sangat cengeng dan suka merengek minta di belikan susu pada Jimin dan akan mengadu pada Namjoon jika Jimin tidak mau memberikannya. Sikap childishnya selalu muncul jika melihat taman bermain dan tidak akan ingat umur serta roti sobek yang ada di perutnya.

Jadi tentu Jimin dan Yoongi bingung mengapa Nathan tiba-tiba bisa sehebat itu dalam menguraikan masalah perselingkuhan Namjoon dan tersangka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Nathan?"

"Hm.. kufikir, kau harus menemui si tersangka sekarang." Nathan menjawab dengan nada ceria. Well, Nathan berfikir jika ia mengusulkan hal itu, ia akan keluar rumah dan di ajak jalan-jalan, makanya ia berharap Yoongi dan Jimin menyetujui sarannya ini.

Tuh kan, Nathan memang childish.

"Seriously? Memang kau kenal siapa pelaku dari semua ini?" tanya Yoongi.

Jonatan Christie mengangguk semangat dan berkata, "Tentu saja! Dia kan Jeon Jeong Guk, mantannya Jimin, sepupu Yoongi hyung. Toh wajahnya terlihat jelas di rekaman itu."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu?" Yoongi berhenti sesegukan dan mulai menatap Nathan dengan sorot mata setajam pisau yang seperti bisa membunuh seseorang dalam sekejap saja. Bukan Nathan yang ingin ia bunuh, melainkan Jeongguk, namun ia lampiaskan kemarahannya pada pemuda Indo tersebut.

Senyuman Nathan menipis, sorot matanya berubah sendu, lalu di tundukkannya kepalanya, menghalangi Yoongi menatap matanya saking takutnya ia pada Min Yoon Gi, "Oh.." Yoongi menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan agar ia tidak salah dengar apa yang akan di katakan oleh Nathan.

"Oh Se Hun hyung.."

Dan kedua mata Min Yoon Gi terbelalak lebar.

20 Agustus 2026

04.17 p.m.

Kediaman Min, Seoul

Hari ketiga Min Yoon Gi pergi dari rumah.

Hari ketiga pula Namjoon meminta Jung Ho Seok dan Kim Tae Hyung untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Juga hari ketiga Namjoon mogok makan dan mogok tidur, sehingga fisiknya melemah dan lebih kurus. Pipi tembamnya yang lembut dan kenyal juga ikut menirus.

Apa sebabnya? Jelas karena Namjoon frustasi. Rasanya Namjoon ingin loncat saja dari Namsan Tower jika Hoseok tidak mencegahnya dan Taehyung yang mengancam akan menelepon Min Yoon Gi dan memberitahu pria itu bahwa Namjoon ingin bunuh diri.

Selama tiga hari ini Namjoon terus menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat Yoongi sakit hati. Pria manis itu sungguh menyesal pada apa yang ia perbuat bersama Jeongguk sampai suaminya mengumumkan gugatan cerai dan sidangnya akan di laksanakan empat hari lagi.

Dan sekarang, Namjoon tengah menangis pilu dengan posisi tiduran di paha Hoseok sementara sang empunya paha memberi elusan di kepala Namjoon dengan sayang.

Intinya, keadaan Namjoon tidak jauh beda dengan Yoongi, dan nasib Hoseok sama dengan Jimin yang harus menjadi ibu dadakan bagi pasutri yang pernikahannya sudah di ujung tanduk ini.

Kim Tae Hyung memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Kau yang bodoh, Joon. Kenapa kau malah mau saja bercinta dengan Jeongguk tanpa memikirkan suamimu? Pergi kemana otak cerdas berIPK empat itu, hah?" Pria yang cantik seperti boneka itu berucap pedas.

Dari mana Taehyung tahu Jeongguk? Tentu saja dari SMA Daegu, di saat Jeongguk resmi menjadi kekasih Park Ji Min, sahabat terdekatnya setelah Hoseok saat itu. Namun Taehyung sudah menghapus gelar sahabat yang ia berikan pada Jimin karena kucing gendut itu jadian dengan Jeongguk di saat pemuda super tampan itu masih jadian dengan Taehyung.

Meski Taehyung akhirnya memaafkan Jimin, tapi kata 'sahabat' tidak tersedia lagi untuk Jimin.

Drt~ drt~

Getaran ponsel yang di letakkan di kasur berlapis selimut di kamar tamu yang menandakan pemilik mendapatkan panggilan telepon mengundang perhatian dari sang empunya, Taehyung yang segera menjawab panggilan tersebut setelah melihat dari siapa panggilan itu berasal.

Dapat Hoseok lihat dengan jelas ekspresi Taehyung yang super serius dan beberapa kali menyebutkan nama Namjoon, Yoongi, Jeongguk, dan panggilan 'sayang' pada sang penelepon, Hoseok jadi mengerti sahabat dekatnya itu tengah bercakap dengan Oh Se Hun, suaminya.

Kabarnya Sehun menikah dengan Taehyung saat umur Sehun tujuh belas dan Taehyung enam belas karena perjodohan bisnis yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tidak seperti dalam drama picisan yang sering menampilkan dua sosok yang di jodohkan tetapi saling menolak perjodohan tersebut lalu akhirnya jatuh cinta, Taehyung dan Sehun menerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati sebelum akhirnya menjadi partner gaming bersama satu saudara Taehyung di berbagai kejuaraan sampai berhasil menjuarai E-Sport sembilan tahun berturut-turut dan baru saja memutuskan untuk pensiun sejak sebulan lalu, juga memutuskan untuk menjadi dosen di salah satu kampus gaming di daerah Seoul.

Dan di sela-sela kegiatan gaming mereka, benih cinta pun tumbuh.

Hanya sesimpel itu.

Hoseok sendiri baru menikah dua bulan lalu dengan miliarder China yang memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di penjuru dunia, Huang Zi Tao, dan kebetulan sekali Yoongi bekerja untuk suaminya sebagai produser musik di agensi milik Zitao. Makanya Namjoon bisa dekat dengannya.

"A-APA?! N-NAMJOON?!" Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memekik kaget yang membuat dua orang lain di kamar tamu itu ikut terkejut.

"Hei, aku terqedjoedh, tahu!" Hoseok balas memekik pelan.

"Apa itu terqedjoedh?"

"Terkejut, dalam bahasa meme di Indonesia, Joon."

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Taehyung menutup panggilan dan memandang Namjoon dengan berlinang air mata, pemuda cantik itu mendudukkan Namjoon yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak dan memeluknya erat-erat sambil bergumam 'maafkan aku' berkali-kali.

"A-ada apa, Tae? Bicaralah dengan perlahan." Namjoon berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung mungil Taehyung.

"Jelaskan apa yang membuatmu merasa bersalah. Namjoon tidak akan mengerti jika kau hanya meminta maaf sambil menangis begini." Hoseok berujar sambil membantu Namjoon menenangkan Taehyung.

Segera pemuda cantik itu merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Namjoon. Wajah bonekanya terlihat kacau dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"K-kau.."

"Kau.. hamil, hyung. Hamil anak dari Jeongguk. Dan Sehunie sudah memberitahukan Yoongi hyung lewat Nathan."

21 Agustus 2026

05.13 p.m.

ShiSan Fitness, Seoul

Cukup sudah bagi Yoongi yang mendengar banyak fakta memuakkan di hari ini, ia benar-benar frustasi dengan seluruh berita sampah yang menyerangnya beruntun.

Demi raket Nathan yang patah karena Jimin mengiranya bisa di jadikan grill untuk barbekyu,

Pertama, Jeon Jeong Guk, sepupunya yang manis, berubah menjadi predator seks dan memangsa istrinya.

Kedua, Oh Se Hun, sosok yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Namjoon, atau bisa di bilang rival Yoongi -dalam mendapatkan Namjoon- di masa lalu, mengetahui fakta mencengangkan di balik perselingkuhan satu malam yang di lakukan oleh istrinya dan Jeongguk. Dan, Yoongi masih membenci pria pucat itu meski Sehun sudah pergi dari hidup Namjoon dan menikah dengan Taehyung yang Yoongi akui kecantikannya.

Ketiga, Kim Nam Joon atau Min Nam Joon, ia hamil! HAMIL ANAK DARI JEONGGUK!!!

Asdfghjkl @#$*

Keterlaluan.

Sungguh. Mungkin Yoongi akan segera terjun bebas dari gedung agensi tempat ia bekerja jika saja Nathan tidak mencegahnya dan mengatakan 'anak'nya membutuhkannya.

Maka dari itu Nathan mengajaknya keluar rumah dan melesat menuju pusat kebugaran untuk melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan Yoongi ke samsak tinju. Tentu saja Jimin tidak ikut karena ia mengikuti kelas memasak yang di adakan oleh para tetangga, dan mungkin akan pulang cukup malam.

Nathan hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Yoongi yang memukuli samsak dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jabarkan secara detail. Pemuda Indo itu memperhatikan bagaimana urat-urat yang berada di leher dan tangan Yoongi keluar, di sertai dengan mata yang memerah. Hanya satu kata, menyeramkan.

Nathan tentu tidak berniat menahan Yoongi saat melihat mantan pacar istrinya begitu liar saat ini, bisa-bisa ia lebih hancur dari samsak yang masih di pukuli Yoongi sampai sekarang. Kalau wajah tampannya hancur, bisa-bisa Jimin berpaling darinya.

Jadi, Nathan mulai berbicara, "Apa sekarang kau benar-benar membenci istrimu, hyung?"

Yoongi langsung berhenti meninju samsak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Nathan, "Apa maksudmu, Nathan?" Nada pertanyaan Yoongi terdengar sangat menusuk ulu hati Nathan yang membuat pemuda Indo itu hampir saja menyerah lanjut bertanya pada Yoongi. Namun Nathan meyakinkan dirinya, menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan kebenaran akan perselingkuhan satu malam ini, "Maksudku, aku ingin mengatakan satu fakta yang mungkin bisa mengubah keputusanmu, hyung."

"Sebenarnya, setelah aku mendengar dari Jimin bahwa kau datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan Namjoon hyung berselingkuh, aku langsung pergi ke rumahmu setelah mengintrogasi Jimin. Di sana aku berusaha menenangkan Namjoon terlebih dahulu sembari memanggil Hoseok dan Taehyung untuk membantu menenangkan istrimu. Di sana juga aku membawa Namjoon ke rumah sakit bersama Sehun hyung dan meminta para dokter memeriksa langsung keadaan Namjoon dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya tanpa mau di lewatkan setitik pun. Sementara aku memikirkan seluruh kemungkinan mengapa-Namjoon-hyung-selingkuh-? dan Sehun hyung turut membantu dengan otak cemerlangnya."

"Dan esoknya, setelah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan dan alur kejadian awal sampai Namjoon hyung tiba di rumah sambil menangisi kesalahannya dan keputusanmu, kami mendengar kabar dari para dokter bahwa istrimu positif hamil. Tentu saja kami tidak ingin membeberkan fakta gila ini di saat keadaan kalian begitu terguncang, jadi kami menunggu hingga satu waktu yang telah kami tentukan di mana saat kalian sudah agak tenang sedikit sambil mengintrogasi Jimin lagi di saat kau sudah menjemput mimpimu. Saat itu kami menemukan fakta bahwa ada dalang di balik seluruh kejadian ini."

"Well, Yoongi hyung. Sepupumu juga termasuk dalam kategori korban dalam kasus ini, lho. Saat aku dan Sehun datang ke rumahnya untuk mengintrogasi Jeon Jeong Guk, ia tampak kacau dengan seluruh kefrustrasian yang kentara di wajahnya. Dia menceritakan awal dari kasus ini dengan terperinci dan mengungkapkan siapa 'tuan'nya. Jadi kuharap, kau sudi memasukkan Jeongguk ke daftar seseorang yang akan kau maafkan, hyung."

"Sekali lagi, Jeon Jeong Guk adalah korban, hyung. Jeongguk memiliki banyak utang menumpuk pada seorang mafia yang ia pinjam uangnya dalam jumlah besar untuk membangun restoran Jepang miliknya itu. Usahanya memang sudah maju, namun masih tidak cukup untuk membayar utang-utangnya yang sangat banyak karena Jeongguk terus meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar untuk menggaet wanita. Entah berapa pelacur yang sudah ia belikan barang mahal sampai utangnya mencapai tiga juta Dollar USA pada si mafia itu." Nathan menggelengkan kepalanya heran sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan, akhirnya, saat mafia itu mengatakan ingin memotong lehernya untuk di pajang di perapiannya, Jeongguk mengatakan akan melakukan apapun yang penting ia tidak di bunuh. Karena demi apapun, Jeongguk tidak akan pernah bisa membayar utang sebanyak itu dalam satu hari meski harus menjual kedua ginjal dan jantungnya."

"Akhirnya sang mafia membuat penawaran. Jeongguk harus melakukan satu perintahnya dan ia akan di bebaskan dari segala utangnya, restorannya juga akan di bukakan cabang di penjuru negeri serta promosi yang tak berkesudahan. Jeongguk tentu tidak mau menolak penawaran itu. Tapi setelah mengetahui apa yang harus ia kerjakan, Jeongguk menolak keras dan memilih untuk mencari uang sendiri. Karena ia tahu Namjoon adalah istrimu dan ia tak mau menyentuhnya. Tapi satu tembakan yang di lontarkan oleh sang mafia ke lengannya membuat pemuda itu terpaksa menuruti perintah orang itu. Jadilah seperti sekarang, pernikahanmu dan Namjoon hyung berada di ujung tanduk karena mafia itu. And one more fact, kau mengenal mafia itu, hyung."

"Kau pasti berbohong." Yoongi berucap tidak percaya. Yang Min Yoon Gi tahu, Jeon Jeong Guk adalah pemuda yang baik, tidak pernah main perempuan, dan rajin menabung untuk masa depannya. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? Dan kenapa pula Jeongguk mengutang sebanyak itu? Dan kenapa harus kepada mafia? Jeongguk masih punya otak, kan?

Dan lagi.. YOONGI TIDAK MENGENAL SATU PUN MAFIA DI PENJURU DUNIA INI!!! Demi kerang, Yoongi itu pria baik-baik dan tidak mungkin mengenal mafia atau semacamnya.

"Apa perlu Jeongguk yang mengatakan semua faktanya agar kau percaya, hyung?" Nathan mengangkat satu alisnya, dan segera berbicara lagi sebelum Yoongi sempat membuka mulut, "Nah, itu Jeongguk. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi hyung, ya, Jeon."

Nathan tersenyum ketika melihat sesosok pemuda dengan kaos hitam ketat dan celana jeans dengan warna senada dengan pakaiannya berjalan ke arah mereka, "Hai, Nathan. Hai, hyung." Jeon Jeong Guk menyapa dengan nada takut-takut.

Min Yoon Gi bungkam, sorot matanya yang masih terarah pada samsak setengah hancur itu tiba-tiba kelam, rahangnya mengeras, begitu pula dengan kedua tangan yang di balut perban pelindung dari goresan.

"Jadi, katakan sesuatu sebelum Yoongi hyung membunuhmu, bodoh. Aku sudah ketakutan di sini." Nathan cepat-cepat menyahut sapaan Jeongguk langsung ke inti saat melihat aura hitam kentara yang di keluarkan Yoongi dari tubuhnya. Sungguh, meski Nathan memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari Yoongi, tetapi ia tidak berani melawan Yoongi. Pria pucat itu bisa saja mematahkan leher orang semacam Donald Trump atau Kim Jong Un jika ada yang menahannya menghajar seseorang.

Jeongguk mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin, "A-a.. aku.. itu.. yang di katakan Nathan memang benar, hyung. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah setelah melakukan hal itu pada Namjoon hyung. Aku.. minta maa-"

BRAK!!!

BUGH!!

"ASTAGA, YOONGI HYUNG!!"

"Ayo pulang, Nathan. Biarkan Yu Qi-ssi dan istrinya, Kevin yang akan menutupi dosaku ini." Dan Nathan segera menyusul Yoongi yang melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah, hyung," Nathan berucap ceria sebelum menatap Jeongguk dengan prihatin yang main-main, "Mampus kau, Jeon. Suruh siapa berhutang banyak dan memperkosa istri orang. Masih untung kau di beri hidup." Nathan kemudian menyusul Yoongi.

Dan Jeon Jeong Guk resmi masuk UGD dengan tulang pipi dan rahang yang retak di sebelah kiri serta lengan kanan yang patah setelah Min Yoon Gi menghajar pemuda tampan itu. Menggantikan samsak setengah hancur yang menggantung nelangsa di tengah ruangan fitness tersebut.

3 September 2018

06.59 p.m.

Seoul Hospital, Seoul

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan manusia tolol itu." Yoongi berujar dingin pada Nathan di hari ke tiga belas mereka menjenguk Jeongguk di Seoul Hospital bersama dengan Namjoon (yang sudah berdamai di pengadilan dengan suaminya), Jimin (yang ingin menertawakan keadaan Jeongguk), Sehun (yang berharap Jeongguk mati saja), dan Taehyung (yang bernafsu menginjak lengan Jeongguk yang patah).

Nathan tertawa renyah, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yoongi yang sekarang tengah menggenggam tangan istrinya terlalu menyeramkan sampai-sampai Nathan berharap Yoongi mendadak membunuh Jeongguk di tempat. Tapi, yah.. Yoongi bilang masih belum waktunya ia di penjara. Jadi ya sudah, kita hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya saja.

"Lalu Jeongguk mau kau apakan, hyung?" Jimin yang sedari tadi menahan tawa karena melihat Jeongguk yang bergumam seperti orang idiot, bertanya penasaran pada Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aku kurung di ruang bawah tanahmu untuk beberapa waktu. Biar kucekoki dia dengan video-video rohani agar ia segera bertobat. Lalu aku akan menyuruhnya mengurus kehamilan Namjoon karena dia yang bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana pun dia yang menghamili Namjoon. Kemudian, saat anaknya sudah lahir nanti, Jeongguk harus rela menjadi babu rumahku tanpa bayaran karena demi paus, aku yang membayar seluruh utangnya dan anak tidak tahu diri ini harus menurut padaku jika tidak ingin kubunuh." Yoongi menjawab, "Dan kalian semua boleh menjadikan anak tolol ini sebagai alas kaki kalian."

Lepas sudah tawa Jimin yang sedari tadi di tahannya, Taehyung juga ikut tertawa keras sampai memukul-mukul lengan Jeongguk yang patah sampai pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan.

Well, sesungguhnya yang Jeongguk derita tidak sebanding dengan mafia yang membuat rumah tangga Yoongi hampir berakhir. Si mafia itu, di gantung terbalik oleh Yoongi untuk di jadikan samsaknya sampai pria pucat itu puas dan melepaskan si mafia dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa nantinya.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi, memperhatikan setiap senti wajah tampan suaminya, "Hyung." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

END

Yey kelar!

Akhirnya update juga di sini :v


End file.
